Flashdance (What a Feeling)
Flashdance (What a Feeling) by Irene Cara is featured in Props, the twentieth episode of Season Three. It's the first duet sung by Rachel and Tina. Tina asks Rachel that before Rachel graduates, if she would perform a duet with her. Flashdance (What A Feeling) is the closing/final performance in the episode Props. During the performance, it's as if, Rachel is passing on the New Directions leader baton for Tina. Rachel starts off in the auditorium as Tina comes in. They are later running through the empty school hallways together, singing and enjoying themselves and then, finishing off their first duet together in the New Directions school bus on the way to Nationals. In the bus, everyone is enjoying themselves and singing along. At the end of the performance, Will excitedly yells "LET'S GO TO NATIONALS!" as the kids cheer and the episode comes to an end. Lyrics Rachel: First when there's nothing but a slow glowing dream that your fear seems to hide deep inside your mind. All alone I have cried silent tears full of pride in a world made of steel, made of stone. Tina: Well, I hear the music, close my eyes, feel the rhythm Rachel (with Tina and New Directions harmonizing): Wrap around, take a hold of my heart. Tina with Rachel (New Directions): What a feeling (Feeling). Bein's believin' (Believin). I can have it all, now I'm dancing for my life. (Oooh) Take your passion (Passion) and make it happen (Happen). Pictures come alive, you can dance right through your life (Oooh). Tina: Now I hear the music, close my eyes, I am rhythm. Rachel (with Tina and New Directions harmonizing): In a flash it takes hold of my heart. Tina with Rachel (New Directions): What a feeling (Feeling). Bein's believin'(Believin). I can have it all, now I'm dancing for my life (Oooh). Take your passion (Passion) and make it happen (Happen). Pictures come alive, now I'm dancing through my life (Oooh). Rachel with Tina: What a feeling. Tina (New Directions): What a feeling (I am music now) Rachel (New Directions): Bein's believin'. (I am rhythm now) Tina with Rachel (New Directions): Pictures come alive, you can dance right through your life. (Ooh) Tina (New Directions): What a feeling. (You can really have it all) Rachel (New Directions): What a feeling. (Pictures come alive when I call) Tina (New Directions): I can have it all (I can really have it all) Rachel (New Directions): Have it all (Pictures come alive when I call) Tina and Rachel (New Directions): Call, call, call, call (What a feeling!) Tina (New Directions): I can have it all (Bein's believin) Rachel (New Directions): Bein's believin' (Take your passion make it happen) New Directions: Take your passion Make it happen Tina: Make it happen Tina and Rachel with New Directions: What a feeling. Reception Futterman said of "Flashdance (What a Feeling)" that "there was a glimmer of old-school Glee in the performance, carefree underdog status that made me smile". Saskin and Chaney both found the performance lacking; the former wrote that "something about this version falls flat", and Chaney gave it a "B−" and said it "wasn't as soaring as it could have been", though "Rachel and Tina's bonding moment was sweet" and she liked "the way it took us from hour one into hour two and Nationals". Slezak and Strecker both gave the performance an "A−" Source Trivia *This was supposed to be sung by The Troubletones in Nationals. *First song to be performed on a bus. *The first (and so far the only) Tina-Rachel duet ever performed on the show.